


This is all his fault...

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [11]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Before Battle, Denial, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocence, One Shot, Secrets, Suspicions, Talking, Trust, Trust Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX5]"If he had only pushed me away..." X whispered, lowering his hands for teardrops to falls down his eyes.





	This is all his fault...

"X. What are you doing here?" The head of the medic team wondered, entering the crimson Hunter's room only to see the sapphire hunter.

"Lifesaver." X smiled back, sitting on Zero's chair with a cup of chocolate in his hands. "It's a long story..."

"Zero took all the hard missions and you finished early with your own set of missions." Lifesaver raised an eyebrow, taking a seat opposite from the Commander of the 17th Unit. "Commander Signas also suggested you take a break."

"I am that easy huh? (X chuckled) Yes and Zero made me promise to rest in his office..." X took a sip of his chocolate before continuing. "He's deeply worried for my mental well-being."

 

"You're a Maverick hunter. You knew the consequences in taking the job." Lifesaver looked down at his clipboard, unsure if he should tell the worrying news. 'X is Zero's best friend.'

"I know but..." X finished his hot cocoa, closing his eyes. "I'm worried for Zero, letting him fight all by himself. I feel like I'm failing everyone by staying here and doing nothing."

"Don't say that." Lifesaver placed a hand on top of X's shoulder, having shimmering emeralds look up at him. "You can't let these thoughts weigh you down. You're better than this."

"Hn." X smiled back, tears falling down into the cup. However, his voice starts shaking as he spoke. "I-it's just...Everyone is turning into a M-maverick and I don't know h-how much longer this will go on and..."

 

" ~~Zero isn't telling me anything anymore~~ "

 

"I'm scared that he's turned into a Maverick b-but he's my best friend so I can't bear t-to imagine an o-order stating I terminate h-him..." X covered his face, sobbing because he realized he never told this fear to Zero. "I'm a horrible friend. How could I keep this to him?"

"X. You aren't horrible. The things you do with Zero is what keeps him here in the first place." Lifesaver didn't lie.

 

> It was because of X that Zero allowed them to conduct testings and experiments on to his body. It was because of X that Zero works non-stop in the Maverick Hunters, being known as the crimson ripper. However...
> 
> Everyone in the base knew Zero was overprotective with X. They knew Zero wouldn't hesitate to spill blood and wipe out an army of irregulars to hold X in his arms.
> 
> Zero passed as normal in the psychological testing. That made the assessment worse because Lifesaver presumes Zero knows he has a fixation on X.

 

"Zero doesn't want me to fight too much." X confessed. "He says he can't lose me, but he doesn't know how much he means to me... I-it's unfair."

"X..." Lifesaver whispered, more unsure if he should tell X of the data he gathered on Zero's queer status. 'I already alerted Signas but can I trust X to help me bring Zero back for a full examination?'

"This is all his fault... If he had only pushed me away..." X whispered, lowering his hands for teardrops to falls down his eyes. "If he had only spoken up then... We wouldn't be this close and risk so much for each other... Jeopardizing the world because of something so... So... ~~wonderful.~~ "

 

> The reason why the crimson Hunter's behavior wasn't alerted to the higher-ups was because of the fact X spoils Zero like a lover of some sort. No maverick hunter reported any incident as well as no one found the relationship strange.

 

"You're here for Zero, right?" X begun wiping his tears, snuffling a bit. "The virus reading in his system?"

 

"?!" Lifesaver froze. 'How could I forget? X and Zero **always** hang out, even in recharge pods and hospital beds.'

"I know..." X lowered his eyes, sighing. "I didn't want to believe it."

"Is Zero acting differently to you X?" Lifesaver had to ask. He needed to know how much resistance Zero will put against them.

"More... Affectionate? Secretive?" X pouted, tired from waiting. "Determined...!"

 

> **What happens if the ~~virus *********~~**

 

"What are your orders?" X stood up, placing the cup down. Static. His head is filled with incomprehensible noise.

"X. It isn't fully established but..." Lifesaver spoke up, but the blue bomber already pieced the puzzle pieces together.

"..." Consistently getting into contact with the virus, feeling fine within high exposure and not seeking medical examination despite the wounds and risks in the job?

 

> ~~**What if Zero has ******************** ~~

 

"We need to detain Zero until we resolve this issue." Lifesaver ordered and the blue hunter remained silent. 'To have the strongest S-Class Hunter detained will affect the rescue operations and area surveyance... Truly controversial but necessary.'

 

> ~~**************************************** ~~

 

"No maverick readings...." X murmured, but he saw the oddity of power level. Zero's getting stronger each time he returns from a mission. When Zero does come back, he'll almost always rush towards his area for attention. 'Is there more to that though?'

"...natural to his system..." X gripped his hands into fists, feeling foolish. He knew there was a problem. He knew there was something going on with Zero.

"A combat-based android...." Everyone trusts him to know what to do in case Zero turned Maverick. Everyone trusts him to do the right thing and X covered his eyes on what he should be seeing.

"Virus... Sigma..." Zero trusts him, but he can't- He can't or he'll be breaking the trust they share for each other. To accuse Zero to being a Maverick? ~~Preposterous but potentially true.~~

 

> †††††††††††††††††††††††††

 

"?" Lifesaver doesn't comprehend the thought sequence. X is muttering words all connected but not a coherent thought. Maybe it was intentional or maybe X has millions of data crashing down on his head.

"Understood." X took a deep breath, embracing the look of betrayal in his friend's face. In the end, everyone will gain something out of this.

 

> If he brings Zero back, everyone will know whether or not Zero is safe. Everyone will also know Zero isn't the strongest (Zero was built to emulate Maverick tendencies) and that there is a tiny chance X can spare him like the other mavericks with coherent thought.  ~~What does it mean to be a Maverick X?~~
> 
> However,
> 
> X will lose a friend. Zero won't trust him anymore. Zero might hate him, but at least Zero can start searching for new friends. Zero will benefit to this. He can ************
> 
> ~~X doesn't need to gain anything.~~

 

"I will bring Zero back." X agreed, turning to look at a friend. "Do you know his last coordinates?"

"I do." Lifesaver can finally take a breath of relief. 'X is impartial. Good.'

 

> If Zero does defeat me....
> 
> Then...
> 
> Sigma is most likely to show up.
> 
> At least...
> 
> At least Sigma will be eliminated.
> 
> This...
> 
> Is all Sigma's fault?  ~~You know it isn't really Sigma. It's someone else but~~

 

'A gamble...' X thought, walking out. "With no loss...."

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "..." When both Lifesavers left, X shifted to his ultimate armor and prepared Soul body.
> 
> "..." The crimson hunter stood there, shock at the blue Hunter's decision but when he recovered...
> 
> "X..." 
> 
> 'A single syllable. His name. Why did Zero say that? What did he want to say?' X focused his buster towards his Ally.
> 
> "It's okay. It's not your fault." Zero takes a step forward.
> 
> 'It is... it is! Don't comfort me! It's because of me that you evaded examinations and got all the S-Class missions! It's because of me that you're here fighting your friends and past allies! It's because of me that you joined the Maverick Hunters and fought Repliforce! It's because of me that she-'
> 
> "Nothing will change between us." Zero readies his blade, reassuring the confused reploid. "You'll always be my partner... I won't kill you..."
> 
> "..But I can't let you fight my battles!" Zero ended, rushing forward to surprise X with his own shadow.
> 
> 'A personal journey.' X barely dodged the attack, getting injured by the shoulder. 'Zero knows he's part of the reason for the virus.'
> 
> "I can't let you do this alone Zero." X admitted and Zero pursed his lips, dodging X's charged shot.
> 
> "I know you won't." Zero wispfully said, dispersing the energy blast from X's charged shot. "That's why I want you.. I need you to live!"


End file.
